Field Of The Invention
This invention refers to an automatic portable desoldering iron according to the type used in electronics application.
Conventionally, in the industry and, in particular in electronics, the unsolderers or desoldering irons which are used belong to two important groups: stationary unsolderers or unsoldering units, and manual unsolderers.
The stationary unsolderers consist of a system that continuously pumps the welding material, that is, by pumping air through a conductor having an end with an electric resistance that holds at a given temperature. The conductor having an end forming the unsoldering tip.
These unsolderers or unsoldering units have some disadvantages, among which is the limitation caused by their immovability. Such devices are not adapted to applications by users that require a displacement. Such devices have the further disadvantage related to the sophisticated unsolderers.
Among these stationary unsoldering units there are those which include a thermostat system to avoid the cooling of the unsolderer tip due to the continuous flow of the air under pressure. Such a feature significantly increases the cost of these units.
The second group of unsolderers consists of manual unsolderers, among which are bulb unsolderers and piston unsolderers. The bulb unsolderers, like all the unsolderers, includes a conductor on whose end is a resistance. Tin is pumped through the spring bulb which pumps after compressing its walls. The piston unsolderers, as indicated by their name, are manual devices that use a small piston, manually operated, to draft at the welding material which goes to a small reservoir included in the same device.
This type of unsolderers, which are movable and less expensive than the stationary unsolderers, have significant disadvantages. First, these devices are much slower because the compression of the bulb or piston causes the exhausting of the welding material contained in the same bulb or reservoir, depending on the type, whereby this operation must be carried out in a direction different from the drafting direction, otherwise, there is the risk of being burned by the welding material expelled by the device. Therefore, these devices are very slow and uncomfortable for the user that must shift the unsoldered after each drafting. The steady flow of tin in both directions inside the conduct always causing the frequent hamming of this type of unsolderers.
It must be noted, as a factor causing the above-mentioned slow and uncomfortable use, that this device requires the user to employ both hands for unsoldering.
All these drawbacks cause the manual unsolderers devices with a poor effectiveness and suitability, to be restricted to jobs that don't require high accuracy.